


Hanging Lights

by Bizzarria



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: Где-то убивают людей, а у него в кружке плавает лимон. И так и будет. Так и будет.





	

Кап. Кап. Кап. Сизое небо плачет, бьется дождевыми каплями в окна старого особняка. Ледяные струйки, дрожа, торопливо стекают по стеклу и мраморным стенам. Дождь льет так долго, что ослабшая от его натиска земля уже не в силах впитывать все новую влагу. Еще вчера лужицы, сегодня это моря, а завтра - целые океаны. Кажется, он никогда не закончится.

Кап. Кап. Кап. Кровь, хлещущая из открытой раны бурным потоком, стремительно покидает не успевшее окоченеть тело. Багряный водопад проливается по острым пикам скал и низвергается в пропасть, к их подножию. Черноволосая девушка лежит на спине и, распахнув остекленевшие глаза, невидящим взглядом смотрит на своего убийцу. Смотрит снизу вверх, но что-то в выражении ее лица заставляет думать, что на самом деле сейчас она выше него. На бесконечное множество миль и световых лет. 

Кап. Кап. Кап. Президент Сноу сжимает в руках дольку лимона, выдавливая кислый сок в чашку с горячим чаем. Телевизор он смотрит без звука, так что мертвую тишину кабинета нарушает лишь оглушительно громкий плеск капель, а после - звон чайной ложечки о фарфор. Кориолан подносит чашку ко рту и делает маленький глоток. Едва зажившие язвы моментально отзываются острой болью, однако привыкшего к ней Президента беспокоит кое-что другое. Чай слишком сладок, красная роза несовершенна. Следующая лимонная долька отправляется прямо в чашку. 

Он снова размешивает цветочный напиток, искоса наблюдая за происходящим на экране. Убийцу настигает месть: парень из ее Дистрикта следует за ним по пятам и, улучив момент, подкрадывается сзади и толкает с обрыва. Сноу прижимает лимон к краю чашки, пытаясь выдавить из размякшей мякоти остатки сока. Он весь его, до последней капли. Пухлые змеиные губы старика трогает улыбка. Парня убивает нож, метко брошенный в спину. Просто, будто по щелчку чьих-то невидимых пальцев. Игра окончена. 

Кап. Кап. Кап. Лампочки в висящей над столом люстре мигают, самовольно затухая и зажигаясь вновь. Кориолан смотрит на них долго, нахмурившись. 

На Капитолий опускается вечер. Его приход остался бы незамеченным, если бы не часы на стене, стрелки которых подбираются к десяти. 

По воле Организаторов на Арене начинается снегопад. Пушистые хлопья снега кружатся в морозном воздухе и падают на руины жизней, чьи имена он, Сноу, давно забыл. 

До финала остается совсем немного. Оставшиеся в живых - ненадолго, давайте не будем врать друг другу, - трибуты устраиваются на ночлег. Лампочки перемигиваются еще несколько раз и наконец гаснут навсегда. Не боясь обжечься, Президент Сноу делает большой глоток чая, откидывается на мягкую спинку кресла и с блаженным видом прикрывает глаза. 

Где-то убивают людей, а у него в кружке плавает лимон. И так и будет. Так и будет. 

Кап. Кап. Кап...


End file.
